Coffee Kou
'Coffee-Kou '(or kou) was created by Catch The Stars.Kou is a gijinka of the White Hazelnut Coffee dessert.She is a both an industrialized and a homemade drink as she can be easily made. About Personality : Coffee Kou describes herself as "a plain cup of coffee amongst beautiful and and extravagant and just outright better desserts than her." Coffee kou is very shy and easily frieghtened,but she's a happy child,despite her past.She is very warm and welcoming to new and old desserts alike,she doesn't really dislike anyone.Although she seems unapproachable at times,kou really just wants to be friends with everyone.And despite her pessimistic thinking about herself,kou still hopes that other desserts will still like her,even if she acts creepy when she wants to be friends with them. Story : Coffee-Kou originated from a small coffee shop at Malaysia.She wasn't very popular,but got along with all her customers and was very much loved.But during World War II,the Japanese Occupation,she bore witness to thousands and thousands of her people's deaths.She had fought alongside the Malayan Peoples' Anti-Japanese Army despite being a mere girl,and was trained in Guerilla Warfare.Yet,this merely traumatized her further as many of her comrades corpses burned into her memories.The final straw was when the Japanese had ambushed a secret meeting and she was captured.For a prolonged period of time,she was tortured,and she finally snapped when they had burned her hair,discolouring it.Kou saw her hair as her pride as it was soft and would often be patted by her customers.Cutting it off as she was being held by it (explaining the strange bob cut),she had killed her prison guards,and any japanese soldier in sight and escaped. : Many years after the Japanese Surrender and the end of WWII,kou had begun selling once more,and was frequently bought by a young girl who loved getting high on coffee.She found that the girl had been similarly traumatized like her and bonded with the girl.She would often be bought in bulk and taken home by the girl and they became very close.Kou loves this girl very dearly and wouldn't tolerate her being bullied. Appearance :: Kou has a small and delicate-looking frame,despite actually being a trained guerilla and a professional killer and being only 12 years old.Kou has pale brown hair in a bob cut and her spots take in the colour beige,while she also has a multitude of colours at the top left part of her hair,due to it being discoloured back when she was tortured.Her eyes consist of the top part being a dark honey brown and the bottom part,a golden yellow.She wears a simple brown strapless dress with a golden yellow belt and wears a matching pair of brown ballet slippers with golden yellow ribbons that are tied all the way up to her knees. Relationships :Cake Pop Chan: Cake-pop chan (or cake-nee as kou calls her) was the first person to every interact with Kou on her first day of creation.Kou sees cake-nee as the older sister she never had,and whom reminds her dearly of her people :back before WWII due to her kindness.Kou also feels like they are similar due to their stuttering issues and the colour of their hair.Kou treasures cake-nee very dearly. : Ambrosia-kun:The first person who ever noticed her when she had entered a dessert chat for the first time during a Dessert Murder event.She had bonded with him as they solved the mystery of the deaths during the event.Kou frequently calls him amb-nee and treasures him very dearly as well. : Lemon Pie-kun:Respects and admires kei for being able to make so many friends in the fandom and because he is the first dessert.Would very much like to become friends with him as well. : Coffee Cocoa-kun:Has only talked to him once,but feels connected to him due to the both of them being coffee drinks and their ages being close. Trivia *Kou has a split personality born from the cruel insanity of WWII *Kou often droops her eyes when she thinks about the past *Kou is a medium and is extremely sensitive to the spiritual realm as she had been exposed to so much death during WWII *Kou,despite having a delicate-looking frame,is actually a trained guerilla and professional killer. *Kou keeps a Dessert Eagle pistol under her skirt,for...self-defence. Gallery Chibikou.jpg|Chibi Kou Category:Characters Category:Others